Do You Want To Be In A Warrior Cat Story?
by Silverstar
Summary: Okay, people, I am going to be writing a warrior cat story about four clans that were once destroyed. a kittypet hears a prophecy and she sets out and manages to bring the clans alive again. But trouble arives and the clans must join together, but it is Starclan's will for there to be just two claans in the forest. Instead of making the characters though, I'm letting you make them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I am a writing a story and it will be a series! I will try to do three chapters each day, but instead of making the chracters myself, I'm gonna let you guys make me the characters.**

**There are going to be four clans: **

**Dawnclan: Funny and great fighters**

**Cloudclan: Clever and fast but quick to fight**

**Mistyclan: Great at hunting, loyal and brave**

**Pebbleclan: Good at swimming and very funny**

**okay, so those are the clans. I need a kittypet as well...a kittypet to bring the clans back. The first person who suggests a kittypet for that role gets the job! If you want to be rogues or kittypets then you're more than welcome to put them down as well! There can be up to twelve warriors in each clan! There can only be one leader and one deputy but there can be two medicine cats and one medicine cat apprentice.**

**If you want to be a cat in the story, fill out the form below and post it as a review! :) I will update the cats as soon as I have enough cats to make it worth-while!**

**The form:  
**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Personality:**

**Clan:**

**family:**

**Description: **

**biography: (nothing fancy, just a quick summing up.)**

**Mate:**

**Kits: **

**(Obviously, you don't have to have a mate and kits!)**

**Extras:**

**(Any other stuff you'll want me to know about for writing the story!)**

**Okay guys, if you cn also put down if you're happy for your cat to die ina flood/battle/fire/greencough because some cats have to I'm afraid.**

**Plus, feel free to make up prophecies that I can use! Thank you! :)**


	2. Cats of the Clans 1

**Okay, here are the cats so far. keep reviewing guys, we're gonna need a lot more cats than this! And by the way, people, I changed the story from one main kittypet to two! Thanks for that burning sins! Plus - there will be another kittypet who saves the main kittpets from dogs *Spoiler's Alert***

**To everyone who's given me cats so far - Thank You!**

**THE KITTYPETS:**

**Sparrow - long haired black she cat with white paws and green eyes**

**Shadow - black she cat with piercing amber eyes with blue collar**

**Shell - light grey she cat with unusual markings on her back with bright blue eyes**

**CATS OF THE CLANS:**

**DAWNCLAN:**

**LEADER: Heatherstar - pretty tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes and white paws**

**DEPUTY: Lionclaw - Massive golden tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes**

**MEDICINE CATS: Moonwatcher - black and white she cat with unusual white mark on her muzzle**

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**

**WARRIORS:**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Skypaw - dark blue grey she cat with heather coloured eyes**

**Birdpaw - pale grey she cat with beautiful blue eyes**

**Sunpaw - dark russet coloured tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes**

**KITS:**

**ELDERS:**

**By the way, the reason there are no other clans is because no one has given profiles for them yet.**

**Plus - the reason Shell isn't the main kittypet is because the main kittypets have to be quite fierce, but don't worry, she will play a very important role in the main part of the story! :)**

**Keep reviewing! :)**


	3. Cats of the clans 2

**Okay, here are the cats so far. keep reviewing guys, we're gonna need a lot more cats than this! Okay - instead of just one kittypet there's go****ing to be a group of them and some rogues going to save the clans. Mistyclan has two leaders because of a strange prophecy that Starclan set many many moons ago - in case you're wondering! No more leaders please - but remember, there can be two medicine cats for each clan, not including the apprentice.**

**To everyone who's given me cats so far - Thank You!**

**THE KITTYPETS:**

**Sparrow - long haired black she cat with white paws and green eyes**

**Shadow - black she cat with piercing amber eyes with blue collar**

**Shell - light grey she cat with unusual markings on her back with bright blue eyes**

**Faith - Golden tabby she cat with blue eyes and white patches**

**Jackson - black tom with white paws and chest with yellow eyes**

**Lily - fluffy white she cat with green eyes**

**THE ROGUES (But they also can hear the prophecy. It is a group of mixed non-clan cats that goes to rescue the clans)**

**Moss - chocolate brown she cat with green eyes**

**Strike - grey tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

**CATS OF THE CLANS:**

**DAWNCLAN:**

**LEADER: Heatherstar - pretty tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes and white paws**

**DEPUTY: Lionclaw - Massive golden tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes**

**MEDICINE CATS: Moonwatcher - black and white she cat with unusual white mark on her muzzle**

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Rainpaw - dark grey tom with blue grey paws**

**WARRIORS:**

**Nettlefrost - dark brown she cat with red stripes and white patches**

**Greyice - dark grey tom with stubby tail**

**Silversong - pretty silver tabby with ice blue eyes**

**Willowflower - pale grey tabby she cat with large blue eyes**

**Adderstrike - brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes**

**Mudstripe - brown and white tabby tom with dark green eyes**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Skypaw - dark blue grey she cat with heather coloured eyes**

**Stonepaw - dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Toadpaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Birdpaw - pale grey she cat with beautiful blue eyes**

**Sunpaw - dark russet coloured tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes**

**Frostypaw - silvery blue she cat with aqua blue eyes**

**KITS:**

**ELDERS:**

**PEBBLECLAN **

**LEADER: Greystar - grey she cat with bright green eyes**

**DEPUTY:**

**MEDICINE CATS:**

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**

**WARRIORS: **

**Hawkleaf - long furred tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Lakeblaze - pale grey tabby tom with flat face and golden eyes**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Smallpaw - long haired white tom with very small legs and a long tail**

**Shiverpaw - white she cat with pale silver stripes and blue eyes**

**ELDERS:**

**KITS:**

**Foxkit-dark tabby ton with amber eyes**

**Midnightkit- black Tom with green eyes **

**Onekit- light orange tabby Tom with one missing leg and golden eyes**

**Patchkit- light brown she cat with patchy fur**

**Echokit- dark grey she cat with blue eyes**

**MISTYCLAN:**

**LEADERS: Darkstar - black she cat with orange eyes and Hollowstar - battle-scarred silver tabby she cat with black ears and one black paw**

**DEPUTY:**

**MEDICINE CATS:**

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**

**WARRIORS:**

**Eaglewing - cream and brown tabby with pale blue eyes**

**Reedbramble - large grey tom with one black paw**

**Larkfur - long haired dark brown tom with white paws**

**Ivyfrost - pale grey she cat with white stripes and blue eyes**

**Bluemask - silvery blue tom with green eyes**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Sedgepaw - pale ginger she cat with darker stripes on her tail**

**ELDERS:**

**Poppytail - brown and cream she cat**

**KITS:**

**Snowkit - golden she cat with white belly and green eyes**

**CLOUDCLAN**

**LEADER: Froststar - white she cat with black ears and icy blue eyes**

**DEPUTY: Sheerclaw - dark brown tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes**

**MEDICINE CATS: Whitefrost - long haired white she cat with blue eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**

**WARRIORS:**

**APPRENTICES:**

**KITS:**

**ELDERS:**

**There is a lost clan of the city, which will be re-formed and made into a forest clan. So meet Nightclan!**

**NIGHTCLAN:**

**LEADER: Amberstar - orange she cat with brown ears and amber eyes**

**DEPUTY: Jaggedclaws - black tom with a white tail tip**

**MEDICINE CATS: Feathertail - grey she cat with dark grey stripes and white paws**

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**

**WARRIORS:**

**Snowheart - black she cat with white chest**

**Gorseear - black tom with grey ears**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Smallpaw - small black she cat with one orange ear**

**Lionpaw - golden tom with an extra fluffy tail**

**KITS:**

**ELDERS:**


End file.
